1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanical system for transporting and loading of automobiles in cargo containers, and more particularly, to a mechanical system in which two automobiles can be driven onto a car rack, secured, and the car rack loaded into a cargo container by utilizing a forklift.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The handling, loading, shipment and unloading of automobiles form one geographical location, point of manufacture, to another geographical location, point of sale, has been accomplished in a variety of ways that have proved costly and time consuming. Shipping automobiles overseas usually involves individually loading the automobiles onto specially designed ships such as pure car carrier PCC) ships which are capable of carrying approximately 6000 automobiles. Shipping automobiles cross-country usually involves loading the automobiles onto specially designed railroad cars such as tri-level cars (TLC) and double stack container cars (DSCC). The regional shipment of automobiles usually involves transporting the automobiles on specially designed tractor trailers. Each transfer, from one form of transport to another, involves additional unloading and loading steps which introduce a substantial risk of minor damage and additional expense to the distribution claim.
Standardized enclosed, dry freight, intermodal shipping containers have become the container of choice for modern marine, railroad, and over-the-road transportation networks.
A recent trend in shipping automobiles has been to ship or transport them in intermodal cargo containers. These intermodal containers can then be shipped utilizing any of the above methods without unloading and loading the automobile at the point of transfer. The major advantage in using intermodal containers is that they usually protect the automobiles from transit damage. In addition, the use of these containers facilitate the handling of multiple automobiles as opposed to handling each automobile individually. With the increased use of intermodal cargo containers, specialized container for the efficient storage of automobiles within the containers were developed. These specialized containers solved the problem of transit damage, but are capital intensive, and of minimal value on the backhaul to return the specialized container to the point of auto shipment. They also required specialized loading stations to load and unload the automobiles into and out of the containers, which effectively precludes their use if an unloading station is not available at the point of destination.
Various attempts have been made to maximize the number of automobiles that may be suitably stored and shipped in containerized units in view of the length limitations for containers which are generally in the range of 40 to 48 feet long. In some cases, the specialized containers increase the number of automobiles that may be shipped in a single container but the cost of the specialized containers has proved to prohibitive. There are a plurality of automobile racks presently available for the storage and shipment of automobiles, some of which are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,216 to J. R. Huber discloses a cargo pallet construction capable of receiving a single automobile and which is used in the transportation of said automobile. The cargo pallet when loaded with a single automobile can be handled in a variety of ways including through the use of a forklift. The cargo pallet is equipped with tunnel structures for the engagement of the forklift which can be utilized on either side of the cargo pallet. The cargo pallet is collapsible so as to permit more space on the return trip. Each cargo pallet is capable of supporting at least one other cargo pallet carrying a single automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,416 to Bodenheimer discloses a specialized vehicle carrier capable of being stacked in an intermodal system with a variety of configurations. The system is capable of carrying up to four automobiles on a plurality of adjustable ramps. This system is an open air system which can be utilized by the railroad and truck chassis as well as with cargo carrying ships.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,668 to Larsen, et al. discloses another specialized container for shipping automobiles. The container must be fitted with extensive specialized side rails which engage removable wheel supports for supporting the automobiles. The disclosure of this patent also includes an extensive summary of prior art patents dedicated to shipping automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,401 to Paulyson discloses another specialized automobile container. This invention describes the installation of upper and lower automobile tracks inside of a standard intermodal container fitted with a plurality of slotted sideposts thus enabling four automobiles to be carried. This system is a reusable kit that must be assembled and disassembled each time the system is to be used, and can only be used in containers having slotted sideposts. In addition, this type of system requires that the automobiles must be driven into the cargo container, adding a substantial risk of damages to the auto and the driver, when the driver exits or enters the automobile in a confined and elevated space. Frequently the only point of entry when the automobile is within the container is a door window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,298 to Van Iperen discloses vehicle supporting ramps for cargo containers. This system makes use of knockdown disposable vehicle supporting ramps which are securely fastened to the floor of the containerized unit. The ramps are such that the front end of one automobile is under the tail end of a second automobile. The wheel harness assembly is the only part of the system that is saved after a shipment is delivered, thereby eliminating the cost of having to ship the entire system back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,763 to Van Iperen discloses a hanging multi-deck system for storing and shipping articles in containers. The system is basically a removable multi-deck system for the transportation of non-stackable cargo. The system utilizes a series of removable vertical support hangers in combination with a series of horizontal support rails for subdividing the vertical space in the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,961 to Van Iperen et al. discloses a wheel harness and a method for mounting a wheel harness on a wheel of an automobile. The wheel harness includes a loop strap adapted to extend over a top surface and along the inside face of a vehicle wheel, a hook strap to extend across a vertically extending surface of the wheel and along the inside face thereof, and a lashing strap for connecting the loop and hook straps to a support structure.